Ya Know!
by Team Yondaime Tsukuyomi
Summary: Minato comes home one day after finishing his Hokage duties, remembering how he left that morning after plesuring Kushina leaving her wanting more. Yondiame


"Ya Know!"

"I'm home Kushina." Minato said as he entered his home. Getting no response from his wife he made his way to the couch to relax and wait for her to answer.

Starting to get impatient Minato called out once more. "Kushina are you in there?" Minato yelled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, hold on I'm puting dinner in the oven, it'll be ready in about Two hours." Kushina said and came into the den a couple minutes later.

Kushina came into the den wearing nothing but a pink apron and a pair of panties. After walking in the room facing Minato she sat on his lap starting to grind against his lap.

"Minato that was a bit selfish of you this morning to just get me off and not let me pleasure you."

"Well if it's that important to you than come here." Minato said as he took advantage of Kushina's postion, grabbing her ass pulling her panties off and pulling her closer into a kiss.

Between their tounges wrestling and Kushina's constant grinding not to mention the fact that Kushina was wearing nothing but an apron, this was making Minato quite aroused.

Minato grabbed his lovely wife's breasts and started to rub them. Her head fell back to moan from his touch. Her body heated up from the foreplay. "Oh, Minato." Kushina cried out. "I love it when she screams my name." Minato thought.

Kushina pulled away from the kiss and said to Minato. "Hold on, I've got _something _for you, ya know"

Kushina drops to the floor unziping Minato's pants and lowering them with his boxers exposing him. Kushina grabs onto Minato's now erect cock, she lets go for a moment to lick her palms then grabs back on stroking his penis.

Kushina dips down licking the head of his cock while she strokes up and down. "Please Kushina can you start sucking this is tourture?" Minato begs Kushina

"Okay, I guess I've punished you enough." Kushina says as she stops stroking and dips her head in to give Minato what he asked for.

Taking him in her mouth bobing her head on Minato's throbing cock, she then stops bobing trying to take him all the way down her throat not wasting any time getting the first three inches down and forcing herself down for more, after getting five inches down she takes Minato completely out of her mouth. "Minato for making me stop giving you that hand job, you must get me off before I can let you cum."

After realizing what Kushina said Minato wasted no time and layed flat on the couch pulling Kushina's pussy to his mouth licking with great enthusiasm. Licking up and down her lips Minato noticed Kushina started sucking his cock again. "I love you." Minato stoped to say.

"Did I tell you that you could stop!?" Minato replied no and started to tease Kushina's clit with his tounge.

"And I know, I love you too." Kushina replied and began sucking again, after getting all eight inches down Minato gave one last long lick and Kushina gave a loud scream and came. With her juices flowing down Minato's throat, the vibrations from her screaming drove Minato crazy and he shouted out. "I'm cumming!" Minato released his seed inside Kushina's mouth with her swallowing it all not leting any come out of her mouth.

"Now, where were we?" Minato said standing up as he grabbed Kushina again pulling the apron off and massaging her breasts. "Oh god Minato touch me more, ya know."

Minato moved a hand from her breasts and slid it down to her ass. He rubbed his hand up and down the smooth tone ass cheek and then gave it a slap making Kushina cry out. "Oh god. Minato I need you inside me now, ya know." Kushina placed her arm around Minato's neck and wraped her leg around his waist.

Minato sat back down then raised Kushina up, lined himself up with Kushina's pussy and planted her down on his cock. She screamed from the sensation of it sliding into her. Kushina started to ride Minato with whatever energy she had left. "Ah, yes... deeper... harder... I'm almost there, ya know!"

Kushina kept boucing up and down as Minato started slaming her harder down on him. "Kushina keep it up I'm almost there." Minato said grabbing onto her ass and inserting a finger into her butt hole. "I love the way you touch me, stick another finger in me." Kushina cried as Minato stuck another finger in her back entrance. "I'm Cumming, Ya Know!" "I am too, lets cum together." Minato shouted as Kushina gave one last scream and her juices flowed down Minato's waist.

Minato slamed Kushina down, cumming right into her womb. "Ahh... that was great, I love you Kushina."

Kushina just sat there with her head resting on Minato's shoulders only replying with. "Ya know."

Minato heard the oven time and took dinner out and put it away, Minato then went back into the den to find that Kushina had fallen asleep. Minato caried Kushina into their room, tucked her into bed and finally crawled into bed with her. Minato was about to fall asleep as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "I love you too, ya know." Minato gave Kushina a final kiss and fell asleep as he thought. "Today was the day I finally got her pregnant."


End file.
